creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Small
Alfred Small Born 2006, Considered to be one of the most talented Snooker Stars alive, he had 50 year long career. He was famous for being able to reach high breaks. Including 12 Consecutive 147 breaks, and 2 Consecutive 155 breaks. His breaking ability was apparent from a young age, especially when he made 8 centuries in 10 frames. His overall game is considered to be one of the greatest of all time. His strengths included Cue Ball control, long potting and escaping snookers. His ability to move across mutiple cushions to get to a good spot or to pot a difficult ball was considered to be one of the best skills in history. This came from playing snooker from such a young age, he struggled to add spin or screw onto a ball, so his only way of getting out of snookers or moving the cue ball around other balls was to bounce around them. Over the years, he developed a trick shots, which he used as often as you would use a normal shot. = Career = Amateur 2011 Aged 5, he took part in 6 Club Championships, all 6 included 5 Matches, each was the first to 2 frames. Alfred won 2 Tournaments, and reached 3 finals, 1 Quarterfinal. Match Win Rate: 24:4 High Score: 86, 72 Break 100's/50's: 0/10 2012 He took part in 15 Club Championships, 5 matches each, and qualified for the Qualification Rounds for the British Junior Championship. He Won 13 Tournaments, reached 2 other finals, and won 3 Qualification matches before losing. Match Win Rate: 76:3 High Score: 99 (99 Break) 100's/50's: 0/12 2013 20 Club Championships: 99:1, 19 wins 2 Junior Tour: 9:2, 1 Final Britain Junior Championship Qualifiers (Qualification): 5:1 Match Win Rate: 113:4 High Score: 113 (98 Break) 100's/50's: 0/13 2014 17 Club Championships: 85:0 5 Junior Tour: 23:5, 3 Finals British Junior Championship Qualifiers (Qualification): 10:0 British Junior Championship Qualifiers: 4:1 Match Win Rate: 122:6 High Score: 101 (100) Record: Youngest Century, 8 years 101 days 100's/50's: 1/20 2015 10 Club Championships: 50:0 13 Junior Tour: 74:3 British Junior Championship Qualifiers (Qualification), 2:0 British Junior Championship Qualifiers: 6:1 Match Win Rate: 132:4 High Score: 130 (125 Break) 100's/50's: 9/21 2016 5 Club Championships: 25:0 15 Junior Tour: 89:1 British Junior Championship Qualifiers: 7:0 British Junior Championship: 2:1 Junior Team Cup: 3:1 Match Win Rate: 126:3 High Score: 136 Break 100's/50's: 14/30 2017 1 Club Championship: 5:0 15 Junior Tour: 90:0 British Junior Championship: 5:1 World Junior Championship Qualifiers: 6:1 Junior Team Cup: 10:2 Match Win Rate: 116:4 High Score: 140 Break 100's/50's: 21/120 2018 Club Championship: 5:0 20 Junior Tour: 120:0 British Junior Championship: 7:0 World Junior Championship: 4:1 Junior Champions league: 7:3 Junior Team Cup: 12:0 Match Win Rate: 155:4 High Score: 140 Break 100's/50's: 45/200 = Pro = = Career Statistics = He went Pro in 2019, at the age of 13 2018: Q-School He played at the two events: # 4:1 # 6:0 With his 6:0, in Event two, he received a 2 year Invitation Card to the World Tour. 2019/2020 18 Tournaments 5 Successful Qualifications In the first five Tournament's, Alfred qualified for 2 Tournaments, the Paul Hunter Classic and the European Masters. However, he lost in the first round and Second Round respectively. Then in the next tournament, the English Open, he managed to reach the third round. He defeated Shaun Murphy and Kyren Wilson, 4:3 and 4:2. But then lost to Ronnie O Sullivan 4:1. However, at the Haining Open, he didn't pot a Single ball, as he was whitewashed 4:0 by Jimmy White, as he collated breaks of 132, 135, 140 and 147. He also failed to qualify for the International Championships, falling to Toby Drago, 4:2. But then, he qualified for the Shanghai Masters, falling in the first round to Mark Selby, 4:3, despite a 125 Break. Then his season took a downturn, as he lost 7 consecutive Qualification matches, winning just 2 frames, and had a highest break of 64. During this time, at the Championship League, where he was in group 3, with (Mark Selby, John Higgins, Mark Williams, Sean O Sullivan, Ken Doherty and Ryan Day). He managed too qualify for Group 3 Play offs, as he only lost 2 matches, John Higgins and Ken Doherty. He then lost to John Higgins in the Semi-Finals of the Play offs. Joining group 4, he won 5 matches and lost 1, so he joined the Play offs, where he lost in the Finals to Mark Selby. Finally in Group 5, he lost 4 Matches and won 2, dropping out of the league. Finally, he qualified for the World Championship in straight frames with 2 centuries, he then made it to the second round, defeating Mark Selby in a white wash of 10:0, with 5 centuries. However he fell to Mark Williams, 7:10. Reception: Despite breaking the record for being the youngest man ever to go professional in snooKer, he had a strong beginning. He took out multiple world champions, Mark Selby and Shaun Murphy, and managed to reach the best of 32 in the English Open. Both Steve Davis and Stephen Hendry lamented his 140 (30, 110), as he just failed to pot the black. However, they both agreed that he was talented and just required time to improve. Match Win Rate (Main Draw/ Qualification Rounds): 38:26 (16:14/22:12) High Score: 142 (130 Break) 100's/50's: 54/40 Ranking Points: 30,000 Place: 80 2020/2021 19 Tournaments 18 Successful Qualifications Alfred had a mixed start to the year, reaching the final 16 of the Riga Masters, but lost the first match in qualifying of the China Championship. But he then he threw doubts aside when he reached the Quarterfinals of the Paul Hunter Classic. He then lost in the second round of the Indian Open, but then made the SF, QF and SF of the World Open, European Masters and the English Open. Then another Second Round loss in the International Championships, followed by a first round loss in the Shanghai Masters. He then reached the QF of the Northern Ireland Open, and the Fourth Round of the UK Championships. Then he lost in the first round of the Scottish Open, but then reached the QF of the Snooker Shoot Out. He then lost in the second round of the Welsh Open. He then had a great end of the year, reaching the final of the Gibraltar Open, and the Semi final of the China Open. With this he reached the top 16, meaning he didn't have to qualify for the World Championships. Where he reached the Semi-final stage. He ended the year 10th in the world. Non-Ranking Events He reached the Semi-finals of the Championship League, and was invited to the Hong Kong Masters, reaching the Semi-Finals as well. He also qualified for the Haining Open, and was able to reach the second Round. = Statistics = Performance and Ranking Timeline